A Devoted One Can Never Be A Gentle One
by EoboE
Summary: (What if Shisui had a sister / Uchiha Clan / OC / Characters Death / Fluff and Angst / Slow Build) (Trigger Warning: Child Abuse, etc.) (the Cover Image was drawn by me! :) )
1. Prologue

Prologue.

It's hard. It hurts. I'm scared.

Her emotions were drawn out of her confused mind. She couldn't understand why her world now wanted to push her out. The red walls of every direction went at her. Whenever the red walls pressed her down under unusual pressure, she shook her hands urgently. She was not familiar with her unusual vision.

"Oh, my dear. Come on…."

Although urgent voices rang 'outside,' she could not hear the sound outside properly because of the loud flowing sound.

"Masumi!"

Masumi.

I know Masumi, she thought. She could not hear well because of the sound of the water, but she realized almost instinctively. Masumi is her 'mother'. From the earliest times she could think of, she had been listening to her mother's voice.

And it must be dad who called her name. She must have heard that voice, but it was strange to hear such an urgent tone so she cringed. Something quickly thumped her head.

I have to get out of here, right now…! She thought.

Her gesture speeded up because of the desire to go out, when the hot red color pressed her heavily in a moment.

It was cold. She felt like that, in the midst of a hot flesh wall that was all over her body.

"…he had t… Caesarean…."

"No, it shouldn't…."

With her head spinning, it became quite loud outside. Her father's voice had changed beyond her recognition. The black voice, waving her whole body, rang heavily. Someone kept calling his mother.

Nobody seemed to answer him.

Soon, her vision turned white and her body went away from the walls. After a couple of hard shakes, she felt herself inhale. But she felt,

She felt so breathless. Even though there's anything weighing on her anymore.

* * *

A/N:

the story of 22nd, June.

+) Vibemum; Love Is Stronger than Death

+)) Hi! I'm gonna write about a girl who's a member of Uchiha clan. She is an OC and Shisui's younger sister.

I am from South Korea, and I once had published this story serially in Korean. I'm translating whole of the story all by myself, so there might be so many errors. If you found some, plz let me know XD!


	2. the First, Her Family

My body flew through the air again. The sense of floating without something to support my whole body was always strange.

"Father!"

I was caught by two familiar arms with a loud voice. My body shook.

"I've told you so many times she's your daughter. Why are you doing that?!"

"Shut up, Shisui."

Maybe I could be being used to this but, every time I go through something like this, I don't see any signs of getting used to it. Father's look has changed. Instead of his usual droopy eyes, I could see upturned eyes with his anger. My father glared at me with a piercing look.

The seventh time I was in the sky, I had to give up looking for my 'father' from him.

"It is because of that damned bitch. Don't you feel sorry for your mother?"

"Father…! Stop saying bad words to your daughter! She's listening!"

"So what? That bitch's exactly what killed Masumi!"

My father's voice rang out in my little world. The arm held me tighter. I could have found it was my brother if I looked up, but I've forgotten how to turn my head as I always did.

I found my brother patting my back, telling me to relax. My view turned and came back.

"…Father. I heard my mother was in danger when I was born, too."

"But Masumi was safe then. It wasn't life-threatening then! If I had known she'll be in danger, I would have given up on my second baby."

That moment, I heard a crash and a rattling wooden door crash on the threshold.

"It must be Police Force's job. I'll be back soon."

In a subdued voice, the father declared a truce. His eyes, which had returned to the droopy eyes, met my eyes, but then I was still fixed on my brother's chest. The father's eyes quivered.

The sound of the door opening and closing became a signal. I finally took a breath, and my brother patted my back again and sat down on the floor.

"Are you okay, honey?"

I still couldn't remember how to move. Like a red lump of flesh that had once been pressed down on me wiggled up from inside my body, something hot came up through my heart to my eyes. My brother ran his fingers through my tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry."

An unlighted lamp had made a shadow on my brother's voice. His voice fell heavily on the floor.

"But Tamie-chan, please forgive him. I'm sure he never hates my pretty princess."

I can't forget my father yelling at me to die. However, I could not speak to my brother who might want to say, 'I will die of hardship.' I just grabbed my brother's finger and laughed.

"Good girl."

You're good too, Shisui. Shadows were gone on his face, then he smiled at me.

"Anyway, Tamie-chan. Have you eaten something today? Are you hungry?"

my brother got up and moved busily to find my milk bottle. My meal was served by my neighbor, Aunt Mikoto, while my brother was on duty, and he seemed to have guessed it from a neatly arranged containers and diapers.

"…Let's gonna have lunch together, sweety."

Saying with a lively voice, he left the room with milk powder in my bottle. I stared in the air, numb. Creepy air that, every time my father throws me, I have to struggle with.

Perhaps he thought he has to satisfy my diet that had been reduced during his absence, and he had two full bottles of milk in his hands. My brother doesn't know why I have an upset stomach whenever he's at home…. But, instead of a father who did not intend to feed me properly, I could only recall the look of my brother Shisui looking down at me who couldn't eat anymore. So I had to finish it all.

Two bottles of powdered milk were a lot of his love for me. I ignored the feeling of satiation and bit the second bottle.

He tried to bubble me. The milk powder has gone backward. I had a sore nose so I frowned. Shisui put me down in surprise.

"…Whew."

I stretched out my finger, because my brother's shoulder, who sighed, came within reach of me. My brother lifted his head as my hand touched his shoulder. Afterward, my brother Shisui hugged me.

"Sweety…! Do you know I love you so much?"

"Dadda!"

I love you too! I leaned my face on his shoulder, then I could hear Shisui's pleasant laugh.

I was tired and full, so fell asleep in my brother's warm arms.

I could feel Shisui's presence as soon as I woke up, so I became happy. I rubbed my face in his arm, then a laugh came from my bedside. He pulled me tightly, and I could hear some faint sound of water flowing.

* * *

"…Good morning, My sweety princess."

I laughed back at him. He took me up, but soon his smile died and the look in his face hardened. I was afraid of him putting me down so I grabbed his shirt. Don't hate me, please.

"…Babe, you've got the runs again! Oh gosh, it's serious…! Are you okay, sweety?!"

Feeling confused, Shisui held me tight. And he started running to aunt Mikoto's house, shouting out her name loudly.

Aunt Mikoto appeared so embarrassed, but soon her face hardened.

"…Shisui."

"…Y, yes?! Could you tell me why she often has the runs? Is she sick much?"

"How much milk did you feed her?"

"…Umm, about 34 fl oz…. Ouch!"

Aunt Mikoto hit him hard on the back. He collapsed with his arms put behind his back.

"…Her diarrhea was because of you. You had fed her too much."

"Was it too much?"

"Of course."

For the next few hours, aunt Mikoto gave him a parenting lesson. In the middle of that lesson I fell asleep and woke up several times, but my brother listened to it to the end, even keeping a note of it.

"…My honey, I'm so sorry…. It was all my fault…."

He became sullen and apologized to me. Aunt Mikoto encouraged him to do well from now on.

I played with a rubber toy in the shape of a kunai. I kept biting the toy because my gums were itchy. As I wiped my gums with my tongue, I felt something hard on my gums. I tapped my bottom tooth with a toy.

Shisui disliked my biting habit, but he wasn't with me. Suddenly my brother and father became busy, so I was left at aunt Mikoto's house. I could see the sound of flowing water making a ripple in the air. Wait,

Can I, 'see' the sound?

"Isn't that fun, Tamie?"

Somebody grabbed the toy that was bothering my gums and told me. I looked at his round eyes and white teeth. I stretched my arms toward him and called his name.

"Itat-chi!"

Itachi smiled and gave the toy back to me. And aunt Mikoto came into the room with a wet handkerchief.

"It's so itchy, isn't it? Tamie-chan, do you wanna brush your teeth?"

"Dda!"

The handkerchief swept my itchy mouth. When the itching wore off a little bit, I felt better and bit her handkerchief. Itachi seemed to have felt better, too. As soon as I got my handkerchief out of my mouth, I reached out to him, and Itachi hugged me readily. He patted my forehead.

"…By the way, Shisui's tasks are taking too long. He said a lot about leaving for his birthday," aunt Mikoto said.

Itachi looked at the calendar and touched the date for today. October 29th.

"It's been ten days. I'm sure you miss him."

I fiddled with the eyes of Itachi. My brother has wrinkles here, and he has more upturned eyes, I missed my brother….

"…Oh, come to think of it, Shisui gave me his photo."

Aunt Mikoto held a photo of my loved one and smiled. It's my brother! As soon as I saw his face, I put everything down. She put the photo on the desk.

"Come up here to see your brother, sweety!"

I must go up there. If I get that photo, I can see his face!

I stretched my hand to the end of the table. I heard Itachi admiring. I fell down as soon as he put me down on the floor, but I kept a tight grip on the table and tried to stand up. There was a photo within reach of a little more. I felt my body standing upright as I persevered my body and pushed the floor with my feet.

But the problem was that I couldn't stand still without grabbing the table. For a second, I had to hold on until I caught the photo, but I would always lose my balance at a near time. I sat on the floor, looking at the table hard. Itachi giggled at me falling on my backside.

…I decided to take advantage of him because I felt so bad.

"Tta-chi!"

"Yes?"

"Ho-t."

It's October, I knew. I was a little bit cold, but I kept lying to him as I pulled his clothes. He made a puzzled expression. Hehe, it serves you right, Itachi!

"…Umm, is it that hard? Or, are you not well…?"

"Hoo-t! O-pnn tha winda!"

"…You want me to open the window?"

Itachi opened the window in a flurry. How could he reach the window? I felt a sudden sense of defeat, going back to the side of the table.

Ah-choo! I sneezed, and a cold wind blew into the room at the same time. The photo blew to the floor.

"Shi-shi! Choo!"

Aunt Mikoto burst out laughing at me as I kept sneezing and picked up the photo. Itachi gave me a strange look and closed the window again.

"You've lied to me."

So what? There was no other way 'cause I couldn't stand up alone! I shook the photo, and It felt like I could hear my brother laughing.

* * *

Aunt Mikoto was dressing black. She gave a hug to Itachi, saying she'll be back soon. I grab his hand and stared at her, while she walked away.

Both of us, didn't know why she wore black, but soon we found an old lady collapsing in tears. Itachi recoiled when he saw her crying out like an animal.

"I-tachi. Shez crie-d for tha whole da-i."

"…."

Itachi and I saw a boy with gray hair yesterday. That boy told something to the old lady who wasn't crying but is crying now, so the boy is who is bad. Itachi, looking down at me, sighed and hugged my head.

"I hope you're not gonna cry like that…."

Itachi said nothing more. We stood still until she disappeared.

We barely turned our back on the afterimages of a lament, and a heavy atmosphere. Itachi led my hand into the house, and I hurriedly took off my shoes with the other hand and followed him. Itachi seemed to be in a hurry, and I felt something in my chest jumping. As soon as I stepped on the floor, I dangled to Shisui's photo.

Why don't you come back, Shi-si? I asked to the photo, but it didn't answer. I happened to know that his not coming back is linked to the crying lady. Suddenly I felt like I want to cry.

* * *

A/N:

the story of June to November.


End file.
